Will you love me tomorrow?
by Roma Blackadder
Summary: A follow-up to Anything Could Happen. The way they'd acted this morning had been like they were a couple but Quinn hadn't actually asked Rachel to be her girlfriend… could she do that? AU Faberry with Cheerio!Rachel. Rated M for slightly saucy language and scenes near the end.


"_I've wanted to do that for so long" breathed Quinn._

"_Me too" hummed Rachel._

"_Really?" asked Quinn, a bit surprised, "Why didn't you kiss me before now?"_

"_I just didn't. I didn't know how you'd react. I thought it was just better to leave it. I thought it would go away," sighed Rachel, "Why didn't you kiss me? Why did you wait until just now?"_

"_I guess I thought, after tonight, that anything could happen."_

Quinn drank every bit of Rachel in. She never wanted to forget this moment, even if nothing came after this night, this night will have happened and that was enough. Rachel had been asleep for about an hour, she looked so peaceful. Her lips were open just enough to form a little heart-shaped hole in between them. Her hair naturally spread itself around her like a princess in a Disney movie; no one's hair could do that in real life, thought the head cheerleader, except hers. Occasionally the New Yorker would move and a sleepy hum would come from her throat. Quinn could spend her whole life studying the sleeping girl.

The unconscious cheerleader snuggled in to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in to the world she was dreaming. Q smiled, a single quiet chuckle escaped, as she nestled down and closed her eyes. She let herself slowly drift off in the safety of the brunette's arms.

Morning came too soon. The head cheerleader only woke up when a particularly loud squawk came from the other side of the bed. She took a deep breath and forced herself to turn over to see what was wrong.

Rachel was sitting bolt upright, holding her alarm clock in the air, now staring the blonde right in the eyes with a slightly manic look which made Quinn wake up very quickly.

"Quinn! It's 11 o'clock!" she announced, wildly waving the clock above her head, "I know it may be a Sunday, the traditional day of rest for Christians, but we can't sleep in until 11 o'clock! I allow myself a lie in until approximately 8 o'clock and then I go on the elliptical for an hour, have breakfast and start the rest of my Sunday routine! I can't believe- "

A solitary finger to distressed girl's lips stopped her mid-sentence. She looked down at the blonde, whose eyes had relaxed back in to a sleep-ready lull, and slowly started putting the alarm back on her bedside table. She slid back under the covers and lay next to the former punk, still looking at her wide-eyed with wonder. No one had ever stopped her mid-sentence before. Quinn smiled and closed her eyes momentarily before speaking.

"As much as I like crazy morning Rachel Berry who is worried about the state of her Sunday routine," quietly uttered the head cheerleader, "That was very loud for first thing in the morning and besides, I can think of a much better way to start the day…"

"What?" queried the brunette who was mildly confused.

"Good morning" hummed Quinn, closing her eyes once again but this time sliding closer to the New Yorker and kissing her softly. There was no haste behind the kiss, no rush or purpose, it was just there. After a moment Rachel relaxed in to it and returned the good morning caress; this definitely seemed a superior way to start the morning. She resolved to start more days this way.

Rachel giggled with sheer joy at finding someone who wanted to kiss her first thing in the morning. She dragged her duvet over their heads, hiding them from the rest of the world. She refused to share this with anyone else; this girl, this moment was hers and hers alone.

Except it wasn't as soon as there was a knock on her bedroom door. Hiram's voice muffled through from the other side.

"I heard Rachel panicking which means you two are awake. Breakfast is ready when you are!"

Rachel groaned and Quinn laughed as they discarded the duvet in an attempt to get out of bed. The New Yorker just sort of rolled off the bed, grabbing the head cheerleader's hand as she fell, bringing her down to the floor too. The heap mixed with giggles and chaste kisses untangled itself as Rachel started crawling towards the door; she didn't normally have breakfast in her pyjamas but today seemed to be an exception to all other days. She didn't hear the blonde trailing behind her so she looked back over her shoulder to see the cheerleader sitting cross-legged next to the bed, pulling the bottom of her borrowed pyjama top down to hide her stomach and looking awkwardly at the ground. The brunette shuffled back to the other girl and placed her face right underneath the down cast head so she could look the blonde in the eye.

"Don't worry, they're going to love you."

"I'm not sure Rach," mumbled Quinn, "I mean, what if they don't like me because I'm a cheerleader or what if they don't like me because they think I'm not good enough for you? What if they think I look silly because I don't fit in your pyjamas?" The HBIC was trying really hard not to show Rachel how embarrassed and nervous she was but it wasn't going exactly to plan.

The New Yorker stood up and offered her hand to the blonde. Q looked up and took the offer. Together, after Rachel had given Quinn a dressing gown, they walked downstairs to have breakfast.

They let go of each other as they entered the kitchen.

Breakfast was fantastic. Hiram and Leroy made sparkling conversation over various bits of fruit and vegan pancakes; the kitchen was filled with laughter and Quinn hadn't felt so comfortable in anyone else's house in what felt like forever.

Rachel's dads embarrassed their daughter in every way they could, it was tradition when she brought a friend home (even though there hadn't been many since they moved from New York, only that Samantha girl and she was a disaster, no sense of humour). They even let slip that her nickname was Baby Berry, which got an alarming squeal out of Rachel and a peal of laughter from their guest who promised she would tease her mercilessly with it.

Time came for Quinn to go and after many fond farewells, though not as fond as maybe the two girls would have liked, and promises to come back soon, the Berry men collapsed on the sofa in the living room and waited for their little girl to join them.

"Quinn's a lovely girl…" remarked Leroy once their daughter had sat down

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" chimed Rachel. She was on a high from spending the morning with her … were they girlfriends? No one had asked formally but whatever had happened definitely wasn't a casual thing. She would like to be Quinn's girlfriend! But would she have a problem with being Rachel's girlfriend? Would she want their relationship to be public? To the best of Rachel's knowledge, which was extensive, the head cheerleader had only ever publically dated boys. These were all questions that would be resolved soon, expected Rachel.

Her fathers watched her as she went through her internal narrative, they knew it was best not to rush their star and that she would come to the right conclusion by herself. They smiled knowingly at each other; they could tell when Rachel liked someone, mainly because they were the only topic of her conversation, but when something happened with said person she had an on-going internal narrative, trying to solve every potential problem that might occur in the relationship. Leroy had told his husband that Quinn was special after the first day Rachel came home from McKinley and all they got out of her was that the head cheerleader was very pretty.

"Will we be seeing more of her?" prompted Leroy.

"Oh!" said the girl, alarmed by a seemingly normal question, "I don't know daddy. I mean Quinn is a human being with free will and she's able to make decisions by herself. I will extend an invitation if you wish but seeing as she's on honour roll and head of the cheerleading squad, I doubt she'll really have time to come round very often. Anyway, we all know that I have a very rigorous schedule that must be adhered to."

"We were just asking," laughed Hiram, his husband smiling at their flustered daughter, "We like her."

"Did you enjoy the party, Quinnie?" called Judy two minutes after she heard the front door close.

"Yeah" shouted Quinn from the top of the stairs, "I'm just going to do some work in my room!"

The head cheerleader escaped to her bedroom as quickly as possible and turned on her computer. Her wallpaper was a picture of Rachel she'd got off Facebook; she looked radiant in it. Admittedly, it was kind of Lima loser-ish to have a picture of someone as you're wallpaper when you're not in a relationship with them but Quinn couldn't help herself.

Were she and Rachel in a relationship now? The way they'd acted this morning had been like they were a couple but she hadn't actually asked the New Yorker to be her girlfriend… could she do that? Her mother, even after kicking out her father, wasn't exactly liberal minded, what would she think? First a teen pregnancy and now this. Quinn wanted the spend breakfast with her mom and Rachel like she'd spent this morning with Berrys but somehow, she couldn't quite picture it. Could it ever happen? The former punk sighed, probably not. The only question that mattered now was would Rachel want to be her girlfriend if they could never tell Judy?

Lost in her thoughts, Quinn was only brought back to the real world when her phone buzzed with a text.

**From: Rachel**

_**I have a surprise for you tomorrow but it involves not seeing me until after practice. Think you can handle it? ;) xx**_

A surprise? Now, this was intriguing. The head cheerleader replied immediately.

_**I think I can handle it ;) xx**_

Rachel buzzed back a second later.

_**I'll see you in the auditorium after practice then xx**_

A smile spread over Quinn's face. She had no idea what the brunette was planning but she knew it was going to be amazing.

It was like the head cheerleader's feet didn't touch the ground when she walked through the halls on Monday. She glided through lessons, waltzed through practice, all because of the overwhelming anticipation for Rachel's surprise.

Practice was finally over and it took Quinn everything she had not to sprint to the auditorium; instead, she walked calmly but with purpose so anyone who got in her way would be bulldozed over, she even stopped off at her locker to get a few things so any unsuspecting students didn't think she was doing anything out of the ordinary. The auditorium door had a star on it, the blonde took it off thinking it was probably part of the surprise. Was it a scavenger hunt? Secretly, Quinn loved little kid party games but she never told anyone that so Rachel couldn't know…

She pushed open the door and followed a trail of stars like a sniffer dog, not looking up from them, until she arrived at a seat in the middle of the auditorium. It was then that she looked around and saw the band on stage. The house lights began to dim as Quinn took her designated seat, puzzling as to what could happen next.

Rachel appeared onstage, like some sort of angel. She had changed from her cherrios uniform in to a loose 1940s style black dress patterned with large red hearts. Her hair was still curled but she let it fall around her shoulders and she'd added some red lipstick which brought the whole outfit together. She walked up to the microphone as the band began to play and then began to sing.

_Tonight you're mine completely _

_You give you love so sweetly _

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes _

_But will you love me tomorrow? _

_Is this a lasting treasure _

_Or just a moment's pleasure? _

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs? _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_Tonight with words unspoken _

_You say that I'm the only one _

_But will my heart be broken _

_When the night meets the morning sun? _

_I'd like to know that your love _

_Is love I can be sure of _

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

As the instrumental played Rachel came in to the auditorium right to Quinn's seat and stood in front of her to deliver the final lines of the song.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

There was a minute of silence as the two girls looked at one another in the eye. The head cheerleader was completely lost for words; she had never had something so grand but so utterly personal done for her. Every note of Rachel's gorgeous voice hit her right in the heart, she felt every word.

"Well?" asked Rachel as the head cheerleader looked away. The New Yorker now worried that Quinn had hated the song and thusly hated her and therefore wanted to end whatever they had going on between them. Singing to her was a really stupid idea. She's probably had a hundred people sing to her! Rachel should never have done it!

"That was…" Quinn struggled to find the right words, no one word seemed adequate to describe what she'd just seen, "mesmeric. Stunning. Awe-inspiring. Rach," said the blonde, rising to her feet, "that is the best and nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Ever."

The tiny girl lurched forward and wrapped her arms around the head cheerleader's waist. That was possibly the best reaction that she had had to one of her performances ever. She was about to get lost in the moment when Quinn pushed them apart.

"Rachel, I … like you. A lot. A lot a lot. I was wondering … maybe … it's cool if you don't want to but … would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" screamed the singer directly quoting from her favourite book as she pulled Quinn in to a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck to close all possible space in between them. This definitely shoots to number one in Rachel's top moments in her life at all time (the autobiographical film edition); it had completely overtaken singing at Nationals last year with her old school show choir and she got a standing ovation for that! Quinn didn't have a top ten list of moments in her life but if she were to start one, this would be, without a doubt, number one.

The relationship was mainly lived out in Rachel Berry's house, watched over by Hiram and Leroy, who were very happy with the young couple. The singer had insisted on a full discussion of how the couple were going to work over the next few months and she took in to account Quinn's public sexual identity still remained straight and that she wasn't out to anyone (except Santana and Brittany who seemed to know that the two were together even before they were told) so the New Yorker said it was perfectly fine by her to keep the fact that they were an item a secret for now.

During many nights at the Berry household it had become apparent that Quinn's knowledge of old time Hollywood musicals was severely lacking. Tonight was part 13 of the head cheerleader's education in this field, in which Rachel was expert.

"Right," enthused the New Yorker, "we have two choices today: Funny Girl or Meet Me in St Louis. Meet Me in St Louis is based around a family and their various trouble, focusing on the second eldest sister and her quest to find love in her hometown. Funny Girl is the tale of Miss Fanny Brice who, not unlike myself, was told that she would never make a star because she didn't look right but she grabs adversity by the horns and becomes a superstar, managing to find love on the way. It also contains my favourite song, Don't Rain on My Parade. I hope to one day play her on Broadway."

Quinn fumbled off the sofa so she could be next to her girlfriend who was still avidly inspecting each DVD case, trying to weigh up which one she would use today, even though she was rather hoping Quinn would choose Funny Girl. She looked up as the blonde wrapped her arms around the singer's waist, pulling the brunette in to her sideways on.

"Rach, somewhere in that delightful explanation of the film I'm going to pick for tonight's movie," Rachel squealed in delight and rocked in to the former punk to show her appreciation, "I think you mentioned that someone said that you wouldn't make it because you didn't look right, meaning you weren't pretty. Am I correct?" Rachel looked away nodding slightly.

"I mean, it's nothing really. Many stars have had to overcome criticism and I'm not an exception to the rule. It just happened to be that the thing I face most criticism over is my looks, particularly my nose. It's a perfectly generic thing to be picked on over; I'm used to it really. I've been very lucky at McKinley so far that no one's said anything…" the brunette half mumbled. It was clear that although she was trying to just brush off the remarks, they'd hurt her badly.

Quinn turned her girlfriend so she was facing the blonde, placed right in between the head cheerleader's legs, with only inches between them. The New Yorker refused to raise her head when coaxed. The HBIC sighed; this was going to be one of those increasingly frequent times where she spoke what she truly felt and she was just going to have to say it to her girlfriend's fringe.

"Baby Berry," started Quinn, hoping to get a smile but none came, "you mustn't listen to them. They're wrong. Listen to me; I'm right. You are breathtakingly gorgeous. Every time I look at you I lose the power of speech and shiver at the sheer beauty of everything you do. Looking at you is like looking at an angel, and I'm always pinching myself because I can't believe that I am so lucky to be the object of your affection. Looking at you is looking at love. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm in love with you."

It was the first time Quinn had said those immortal three words. It surprised her to hear them coming out of her mouth but it felt right to say it. It felt right to tell the most beautiful girl in the world that she was in love with her. Now that she'd said it once, Quinn wasn't sure she'd ever be able to stop saying it. Her girlfriend stared at her, mouth slightly open in wonder.

"Especially your nose" chuckled the head cheerleader, placing a peck on it. The singer's face was split by a smile full of adoration for the blonde. How had she been so lucky as to find someone who loved her so much?

Rachel scrambled over to the DVD player as Quinn hoisted herself back on to the sofa and as Funny Girl began Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, who was staring intensely at the screen, and whispered back, "I love you too."

Judy sat patiently in her living room, waiting for her daughter to return from yet another night at her new friend's house. She sat in silence and just listened to the grandfather clock in the dining room tick on as she waited.

Finally she heard keys in the door and then the click of it opening. Judy didn't get up, she kept waiting.

"Mom," called Quinn from the hallway, "I'm home."

"Quinn, could you come through to the living room, please?" Her bemused daughter appeared, "Take a seat. We need to talk."

"Is everything okay?" asked the head cheerleader, suddenly fearful that something was wrong.

"No, everything is not okay," Judy's face registered no emotion whatsoever as she looked through her daughter, "I had a rather concerning phone call from Mrs Tennebit at Number 95 this morning. She said that last night, while she was out getting some last minute groceries, she was in the grocery store and she saw you with someone she didn't recognise." Quinn's mouth opened but no sound came out, "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, Quinn Fabray. She said that she saw you with a girl and you were holding hands, then, just as she was about to move on to another aisle… she saw you and that girl… she saw you…" Judy's voice cracked, "she saw you two kiss."

The blonde girl panicked. She and Rachel had gone out to get some vegan chocolate. She could have sworn nobody was in the aisle. They had been so careful.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Judy, right in her daughter's face, "Well?" she demanded.

The head cheerleader was lost for words. All she could do was look at her mother and gape, trying to form some kind of excuse, some kind of way out.

"I can't believe you. Didn't I raise you right? Didn't I raise you as a God fearing young woman? I could just about take the pink hair and the pregnancy; I even kicked your father out for that, but this! This I cannot handle. This is an act against the will of God, Quinn Fabray! If you were not damned before, you are certainly damned now!" screamed her mother.

"I'm sorry…" chocked out Quinn, nearly brought to tears.

"Sorry for what? I'm assuming this girl is none other than this new friend that you've been spending all your time with. Are you in a relationship with her? Have you done this before? Have you done worse with her? Have you soiled yourself with her? Is that what you do to while away the hours at her house?" Judy proclaimed, still shrieking.

"I love her" admitted the head cheerleader quietly to her mother. Judy was too shocked to speak but she recovered and then used the voice that mothers use that is quiet enough to frighten the living daylights out of anyone who hears it.

"You do not love her, Quinn. You are deluded and corrupted by a devil. It has tricked you in to thinking that you want to commit a foul sin with this she-witch. I'll take you to church and we'll have you cleansed in the holy water. I don't want you to see her again and if you do you must make it understood that you never want to be involved with her again. Is that clear?"

A single tear fell down the former punk's cheek.

"Is that clear?" shouted her mother.

Quinn nodded her head then sat, unmoving, as her mother went to prepare dinner.

**From: Rachel**

_**Hey, want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? xx**_

**From: Rachel**

_**I didn't see you at school today, are you okay? xx**_

**From: Rachel**

_**You were good in practice today, really focused. Didn't even let me distract you! I can fix that this weekend if you want ;) xx**_

**From: Rachel**

_**Have I done something wrong? You completely blanked me in the hall today x**_

**From: Rachel**

_**Quinn, I can't do anything if you don't talk to me…**_

**From: Rachel**

_**I waited for you after practice but you were already gone. Also, you never seem to be at your house anymore**_

**From: Rachel**

_**Please, Quinn, just text me or something. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I love you xx**_

It had been a week since Rachel stopped sending texts. Quinn kept every single one of them; reading over them each night before she cried herself to sleep. They were the only life line she had to the girl she loved.

Her mother had taken her to church as promised and fear of her and God kept Quinn in line with her mother's wishes. She didn't want to do any of this but she could end up on the street, not going to college, not being someone… who was she kidding? Those excuses sounded hollow even to her own ears. The head cheerleader knew that if she was ever in any trouble then Rachel would have stayed by her side regardless. She also knew that if Rachel's dads hadn't liked her then the singer would have dug her feet in and battled for their relationship. Quinn was disgusted with herself. She had lost the only thing she had ever truly wanted and she'd let it go without a fight.

In cheerleading practice the blonde focused only on Sue Sylvester and perfecting the routines they'd been given. She knew that if she dared stray in her mind, she would end up thinking about Rachel and she couldn't break down in front of the rest of the squad.

One practice Quinn decided it was once again safe enough to shower at McKinley. Once everyone had left the changing rooms she quickly stripped off and hit the showers. There was nothing that could quite relax her like a shower, even if she was still wracked with nerves, guilt and upset over Rachel.

She fell back in to the routine as soon as she got out the shower. Underwear on, time to dry hair. The head cheerleader was taking her towel off her head when she turned round and saw Rachel standing, watching her. She looked gorgeous, even when sad. She had her hair curled, her fringe separated by a thick mint green headband which matched the top she was wearing, she wore a pleated white skirt, knee-high white socks and some green thick-heeled shoes to finish it off. Even then, Quinn couldn't help but stare at the other girl in wonder.

"You stopped replying to my texts," came the singer's voice, quietly but with purpose, "you stopped walking with me to class, you stopped acknowledging me in the hallways, you don't even look at me in practice! Why? What have I done that's so offended you?" Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill. Once she realised Quinn had stayed back for a shower she knew this was the day to try and talk to her. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry but she couldn't help it; she was so desperately unhappy.

"I can't talk about it Rach," said the head cheerleader, forgetting her wet hair and trying to calmly get her clothes, "I want to but I can't. I can't see you anymore."

"Why?" asked the New Yorker, her lip starting to tremble. This was the worst thing that could happen in her world.

"Just because, Rachel!" shouted Quinn. She didn't want to shout but she was on the verge of crying too and she couldn't do that to either of them. She got the last of her clothes on, picked up her bag and pushed past Rachel to the door. Just as she put her hand on it to escape, she heard the sound of soft crying behind her. Quinn half looked over her shoulder, only to see a broken girl standing behind her.

"I love you, Quinn," mumbled the star through quiet sobs, "I really do. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know why you won't see me but I won't stop until I find out why and fix it. I want to graduate with you. I want you to see me in my first Broadway show as my girlfriend. I love you so much that I'd give it all up just so you could love me again. Please, tell me what I did so I can fix it."

The blonde couldn't handle it. She pushed the door open and left. Rachel crumpled to the floor and forgot all the delicate crying she'd taught herself and let out full, mournful sobs. She didn't stop crying until she was in bed that night. She had cried silently in the car on the way home, she'd skipped dinner and gone straight to her room. She was afraid that this was one thing, the only thing she wanted, she couldn't fix.

Quinn had told Rachel about going to visit her older sister for a weekend when they were still in regular contact, the New Yorker even had it marked on her year organiser so they could schedule dates around it. It made Rachel sad to look at the weekend, marked with red hearts so it stood out on the calendar so she wouldn't forget Quinn was away, because it reminded her of the endless evenings they spent watching films and getting to know each other better. The evening before the head cheerleader was due to leave; Rachel was staring mindlessly at the calendar when a thought struck her. Maybe she could talk to Quinn's mother about making her sort-of girlfriend see sense! Sure, Judy hadn't been all smiles and hugs when Rachel went through the initial phase of going round every day to see if the blonde was at home, but she was probably just reserved; they'd never been formally introduced after all.

The star woke up early that Saturday morning and made sure she looked perfectly groomed before kissing her fathers goodbye and heading over to the Fabray residence.

"I'm afraid Quinn's away visiting her sister" stated Judy through the partially open door. She didn't like this girl appearing on her doorstep asking where her daughter was; wasn't it made clear to her that they were no longer to be associated together?

"I know, Mrs Fabray, I'm actually here to see you," explained the tiny brunette. This wrong-footed Judy entirely but she was raised to be polite so she let the girl in to her house, even if she didn't like her.

"Let me introduce myself," said Rachel once the two of them were seated, "I'm Rachel Berry, I go to school with your daughter."

"I know" replied Judy through a fixed smile.

"Well, until recently, your daughter and I were in a relationship but currently she seems to be trying to disassociate herself from me for no apparent reason. I love your daughter very much and I was wondering if you could maybe talk to her and see what the matter is? Whatever it is I will endeavour to fix it right away, I assure you" finished the New Yorker with a glittering smile, full of warmth, unlike the woman sitting opposite her.

"Rachel," began Quinn's mother coolly, her smile turning in to a smirk, "I am quite aware of all that from my neighbours and the latter part from my daughter. You see, we are a Christian family; the Fabrays have always been God fearing folk. So, when I heard that you had bewitched my daughter in to some kind of sordid affair ten naturally I made sure to put a stop it. If you're quite finished, I guess you'll be leaving now."

Rachel was horrified. It was Quinn's mother that had made her so unhappy and presumably, if Quinn didn't want to carry out her mother's wishes, the head cheerleader as well. The woman that the blonde held dearest in her heart had ordered her to stop seeing Rachel because she was a girl and it went against the Bible. Quinn was very family orientated so of course at her mother's request then she would have done whatever she asked, even if she was unwilling. Anger started to grow in the small singer. How could this woman not see that Quinn was now unhappy and Rachel was unhappy because Quinn was? How couldn't she see that they were in love? How couldn't she look past some stupid book written hundreds of years ago?!

"Mrs Fabray!" asserted Rachel

"That is enough, Rachel! You may leave now and never ever darken my doorway again."

Another flat out cheerleading practice and Quinn was desperate to see Rachel, she had been even more present in the blonde's mind since she saw her after a practice two weeks ago. She knew she couldn't just waltz up to the singer like nothing happened so that limited how the head cheerleader could bring about a meeting. She decided to risk a shower once more, just to see if Rachel would wait for her, Quinn hoped that she did.

The former punk was not disappointed.

There, just like before, Rachel was waiting for her after her shower. She looked stronger this time, more determined, like she was ready for a fight.

"Before we start a very serious discussion Quinn, I'd just like to say that you look really good in your underwear," started Rachel, the compliment winning her a smile from the head cheerleader, "I was at your house on Saturday and I spoke with your mother."

Quinn was surprised, not many people went to see Judy Fabray by themselves and if she could, she would have warned Rachel against it.

"Anyway," continued Rachel, "She was extremely rude, very disrespectful and downright horrible to me. But she also said some things that made me start thinking. Quinn, did your mother tell you not to be involved with me?" she asked, stepping closer to the blonde who didn't move away but cast her head down and nodded.

"I'm sorry Rachel," mumbled the head cheerleader, "she was just so angry and so upset. I should have fought for us, whatever you say, I should have. I just felt shell shocked when she came at me like that after somebody saw us in the store. I shouldn't be making excuses because nothing I say will ever justify what I did. I totally understand that you're mad at me and you don't want to see me again. You can go now if you want…"

The head cheerleader began to cry quietly, not daring to look up to watch her love leave. She was alarmed when she felt Rachel's hand push her chin up so the two girls were looking at each other. Quinn looked at the brunette, she was so perfect and the blonde had ruined her and what they had; she cried a little harder.

"I am upset Quinn," soothed the New Yorker, stroking the former punk's arm, "But I understand why you did what you did. I know how much your mom means to you. I'm more upset that she made you do something like that and you felt like you couldn't talk to me about it. I'll always be here for you, you know that, right? I love you Quinn Fabray, even if you do make stupid decisions."

And with that the singer kissed her girlfriend. She pressed hard against the taller girl's lips, running her tongue along the seam, eliciting a moan from Quinn. For the head cheerleader, it was like fireworks, she lost her mind. She gently pushed her girlfriend against the row of lockers, trying to show her how grateful she was, deepening the kiss even further and slipping her thigh in between Rachel's legs. The blonde disconnected their lips and started kissing her girlfriend's jaw and neck, smiling in to the kisses when the New Yorker released a small moan.

"I love you Rachel Berry" whispered Quinn, face to face with her more than slightly flustered girlfriend.

"I love you too," breather the brunette, resting her head against the lockers behind her, "And when I've fully forgiven you for your disastrous attempt at thinking for yourself, we can continue this. But I think we need to do something first."

You could cut the tension in Quinn's living room with a knife. The HBIC was sitting on the sofa, hand in hand with her girlfriend, both still in their cheerio uniforms and her mother was sitting on the chair opposite, hands clasped, trying to restrain herself from hitting one of them.

"So, you two are happy to live in sin?" questioned Judy through her teeth.

"It's not a sin Mrs Fabray," retorted Rachel, "God is love and that means that he loves and accepts us all if what we're doing is right."

"And this is right for us, mom. It's right for me" pitched in Quinn. She was desperate to make her mother understand that she was in love with this girl and that they made each other really happy; so happy it could last the blonde a lifetime. She looked at the brunette sitting beside her and squeezed her hand to give her reassurance that this is what the head cheerleader wanted to do and she meant every word she said. Rachel smiled back at her.

"Well Quinn, this is your decision but I cannot have this under my roof. I will not have you engaging with this girl and living in my house. It goes against every rule I've raised you with. I'm very disappointed that you have chosen corruption over the true light of God. You can pack your things and then leave" said Judy, struggling to keep a calm tone in her voice. Quinn was devastated; she'd expected her mother to be angry but not to kick her out. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears that stung her eyes from flowing out.

"Mrs Fabray, when you come to your senses and decide to let your daughter back in to your life you will find her at my house," asserted Rachel, clinging on to her girlfriend's hand, "You'll be welcome any time."

The head cheerleader looked at the tiny girl next to her. She knew how hard that last bit was to say seeing as her mother had been so horrible to Rachel and was so prejudiced; it made her fall in love with the New Yorker all the more.

Quinn had been living with the Berry family for just over a week. They had been nothing but supportive, open and welcoming. Rachel's fathers had been so accommodating but Rachel, as always, was the star. She made sure Quinn was never without anything she could need; there was always more food, more blankets, more music, more time. The head cheerleader had even attempted to pay some kind of rent from her savings but the money was given straight back to her. As long as she was happy there, the former punk was told, she would not need to pay.

The head cheerleader almost felt uncomfortable not giving anything back so she bounded to help with chores, in payment of her staying there, but it didn't feel enough. It didn't feel personal. It didn't feel like the kind of repayment Rachel would notice. Quinn was lying in bed in her and Rachel's room when she was thinking all this. The Berry men had been very trusting to let them share a room, let alone a bed! But the head cheerleader made sure nothing happened, no matter how much she wanted it to sometimes. She rolled over to see her seeping girlfriend and it wasn't unlike the night after they first kissed. Quinn smiled at the memory; her life was perfection as long as her shining star was in it. That was when an idea came to her.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to an empty bed. The New Yorker thought it was odd for her girlfriend to rise so early, she wasn't a morning person, but a note had been left for the brunette.

_**Rach,**_

When you're fully awake, please meet me in your basement/theatre for a surprise

_**Q **_

_**xx**_

Rachel Berry loved surprises almost as much as she loved performing. They created a similar kind of adrenaline within her. She promptly got dressed and raced down the stairs to greet her girlfriend and the surprise.

Quinn was sitting onstage with a guitar, Sam had taught her the basics and she kept it up. Rachel's dads were already seated on the sofa. Leroy motioned his daughter over to the sofa and she snuggled in between himself and Hiram, waiting to see what would happen next.

Although she wasn't letting on, the head cheerleader was extremely nervous, she hadn't sung for a while and her voice had changed after her brief, but very heavy, smoking habit last year. She looked at her girlfriend sitting on the sofa in between her fathers and began to sing. She'd picked a well-known, but old song and pared it right down to simple guitar work with less emphasis on volume and more on meaning.

_It isn't the way that you look_

_And it isn't the way that you talk_

_It isn't the things that you say or do_

_Make me want you so_

_It is nothing to do with the wine_

_Or the music that's flooding my mind_

_But never before have I been so sure_

_You're the someone I dreamed I would find_

_It's the way you make me feel_

_The moment I am close to you_

_It's a feeling so unreal_

_Somehow I can't believe it's true_

_The pounding I feel in my heart_

_The hoping that we'll never part_

_I can't believe this is really happening to me_

_I close my eyes and count to ten_

_And when I open them you're still here_

_I close my eyes and count again_

_I can't believe it but you're still here_

_We were strangers a moment ago_

_With a few dreams but nothing to show_

_The world was a place_

_With a frown on its face_

_And tomorrow was just, I don't know_

_But the way you make me feel_

_The moment I am close to you_

_Makes today seem so unreal_

_Somehow I can't believe it's true_

_Tomorrow will you still be here?_

_Tomorrow will come but I fear_

_That what is happening to me_

_Is only a dream_

_I close my eyes and count to ten_

_And when I open them you're still here_

_I close my eyes and count again_

_I can't believe it but you're still here_

_I close my eyes and count to ten_

_And when I open them you're still here_

True to the song, Quinn had closed her eyes halfway through and they'd remained shut whilst she felt the music flow through her. She only opened them when she heard her girlfriend's voice murmur from the sofa.

"Quinn… that was gorgeous. I never knew Dusty Springfield would sound so, could sound so, beautiful acoustically. Thank you."

The tiny brunette rose gracefully from the couch and walked slowly to her girlfriend, taking in her beauty. It was lucky she'd put the guitar down because Rachel walked right up to her and caressed her cheek before kissing her softly but with passion. She'd never had such a heartfelt gift, not even from her fathers.

"I love you Rachel Berry" moaned Quinn between kisses, pinned down on the bed by her tiny (surprisingly strong) girlfriend. Rachel almost grunted in return as she released the blonde's hands only for them to fly straight to the elastic of her pyjama shorts and start slipping inside.

"I am so glad I've forgiven you fully" panted Rachel as the head cheerleader rolled her over so she was head bitch in charge once more. Quinn was doing that thing which drove the brunette cheerleader wild where she kissed from her jaw, down her neck, along her collar bone and then made for pastures further south. "Our current situation is definitely a park of you living here. I can't believe we didn't do this before! This would have been a much better - Fuck!" moaned the New Yorker as Quinn slid her thigh in between Rachel's legs.

"Naughty girl," smirked the blonde, momentarily disengaging her mouth fro, the brunette's chest, "You shouldn't be using language like that. Do we have to stop so I can punish you?"

"Fuck no" purred Rachel, "I'm far too much of a good girl for that."

"Even good girls need to be spanked sometimes…" winked Quinn. That suggestion was positively thrilling for Rachel, they'd have to try that next time they… her train of thought interrupted by a well-timed finger connecting with her.

She loved the fact Quinn lived with her and her fathers had a three day conference.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, happily sleepy from their afternoon activities.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Will you love me tomorrow?"

"Yes. And the day after that and the day after that as well. I'm staying right here Quinn, you'll never get rid of me."


End file.
